


White picket fence

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Good Death Eaters, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: A Wizard and a Death Eater. The perfect match, no?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Kudos: 114





	White picket fence

It's a bad idea; even Oikawa could accept that as he unlatched the hinge holding old, stained-glass panes in their wooden fixtures. It's a bad idea, he repeated in his head as he chanced a glance towards his roommates, still curled in their pillow-strewn beds. 

Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki – they'd all been passed out for hours now, having fallen asleep quite quickly after a large feast in the Great Hall (for one celebration or another, Oikawa couldn't quite remember) and it was a massive relief for the Gryffindor sixth year. At least he wouldn't have to explain why he was, quite suspiciously, crawling out of a window in the dead of night. 

Hajime would sure have a few words to say about that if he caught Tooru in the act. 

But thankfully, Oikawa's best friend was still asleep, and it gave the young wizard a chance to make his 'great' escape. 

With slight effort – and some quiet groaning – Tooru hefted himself up through the open window, his dark, pristine cloak fluttering with the slight breeze that brushed over and around him. It was cool outside, a brisk chill having enveloped the wizarding school like a taunting embrace – almost daring somebody to step foot into the chill of the December air. 

But Oikawa didn't care. How could he, when the tempting present laying just within the spine-chilling woodland that bordered all around Hogwarts, was still calling out for him. 

He could feel it deep within his bones, deep within the very cave of his aching chest. A song, full of onyx symphonies and harmonious choirs, resonating from far, far away, and so close all at once. It was urging Oikawa to come closer, begging him to take those daunting steps over till they were meeting once more. So tempting indeed, that Oikawa would risk anything and everything for it. 

A burst of desperation seemed to erupt inside of the wizard with his last thought, and he found himself scrambling down from the roof with a little more vigor than before. 

Oikawa's hands, calloused and covered in tiny scars, reached to grip onto the slippery tiles he was forcing himself to stay holding onto. He couldn't let go, not for a single moment – not even if he had the most annoying itch in the world. He couldn't, not unless he wanted to drop right down to his death. 

But no, he wouldn't. Tooru knew now, after countless times of fleeing from his darkened room, just exactly how to get down, which slabs he could hold onto and which ones would have him tumbling backward and blindly reaching out for _something_ to save him. 

He'd learned from so many different occasions, just the right one to put his foot onto, and- 

Oikawa's body lurched as he lost his grip, sending the cloaked wizard down, down, down, essentially falling head-first to his inevitable demise. Harsh, whistling shots of wind surrounded Tooru's fast-moving body as he fell further and further, the blowing breeze making an uncomfortable death-song as he went. Oh great, this was, of course, just his luck. 

However, before the sixth year could meet his untimely end, splat in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds, it appeared as if his whole figure had been turned as light as a feather and was consequently slowing down his (previously rapid) descent. 

Confusion was the primary emotion spread across Oikawa's face as he righted himself into a standing position, brushing the flecks of dirt and moss from his fluttering cloak. What on Earth had just- 

"Pull a stunt like that again, and I'm not saving your stupid ass." 

Iwaizumi Hajime's voice came hissing from the open window of the boy's room, and accompanied by it, was a frowning, rather displeased looking Hajime. He was still in his pyjamas; his hair tousled; his arms crossed over his chest. 

Tooru just flashed his signature smile. _Arresto Momentum,_ of course – a spell that they'd all learned during their second year in Hogwarts. Perhaps Oikawa should have thought of using that sooner, instead of immediately accepting his fate. Though then again, he did have a flair for the dramatics, and what fun was using a spell to get out of every sticky situation? 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan!" He called up towards the scowling teenager, making sure to keep his voice quiet but deceptively cheery. Oh, what would he do without his grumpy best friend? "I'll see you soon, okay?" 

Iwaizumi just glared at the back of Oikawa's retreating head and then slammed the window back shut. Damn that Shittykawa. 

(Perhaps, if Iwaizumi didn't already know precisely where Tooru was heading off to, then they'd both be feeling a lot more concerned than they were.) 

.

* * *

. 

Oikawa's journey across the large, winding expanse of the Hogwarts grounds had only been as grueling and muddy as ever. One would have expected the December month to have brought a lot more snow and ice to the area, but apparently not. Instead, Tooru was left trudging through thick, caking layers of slushy ooze and desperately holding his cloak up as not to get it any dirtier than it already was. 

He absolutely despised grime and ooze – hated it with everything he had within him. See, Oikawa Tooru was an incredibly pristine student (at least for the most part). He stuck to a strict diet and beauty regime, making sure his body was in tip-top shape, and he never let his clothes get muddy. 

Until now, apparently. 

Tumbling down mossy, wet tiles and trudging through (practically) meter deep mud was not doing his hygiene or looks any favours. It wasn't doing his mood any favours, either. 

Despite that, Oikawa was quite quickly distracted from his rising anger by the sudden influx of knotgrass and thorns that had begun to curl dangerously close to his sock-clad ankles. He knew that the magical plants meant no real harm as they moved, but his heart still skipped a beat whenever something would brush up against him. 

How could he not feel a tinge of fear when he was entering the Forbidden Forest? 

Thick, tumbling clouds of a dark-grey mist begun to roll from the confines of the Forest, greedily swallowing up any hint of colour that may be trying to make a breakthrough in the monochrome chill. No mercy was left as it ate up all traces of sunlight, running over the pitch abyss that made up Oikawa's cloak and shrouding his lightly-coloured hair. 

Accompanying the dense air were jagged, hissing roots, their hackles rising and teeth baring as Oikawa made his way deeper into the Forest. They seemed to be clawing their way up from the ground in whatever space possible, their coiling, arching bodies making the ground almost _too_ challenging to maneuver across. 

But Oikawa wasn't struggling. He'd dodged countless, gripping roots and clawing beasts in the time he'd spent within the Forbidden Forest, that this was practically like second nature for him. He just needed to make it a little further into- 

_Crunch._

Tooru spun around with a flourish, his wand already drawn, and his face pulled taut into a formidable expression. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He hissed, tone dropping into something deep and rough. 

Oikawa might have been acting tough, desperately trying to put up a façade that he was a lot more confident than he actually was, but in reality, he was terrified. He knew – everyone in Hogwarts knew – that only the strongest wizards were a match for the creatures that lurked within the Forbidden Forest. God, he really should have just ignored the callings and stayed in bed- 

A soft, enticing giggle bubbled from behind a towering, colossal tree trunk and had Tooru immediately whipping towards the source of the noise. 

"Who-" 

Slowly, ever so slowly, a jet-black figure covered in an onyx-like steam began to emerge from behind the large yew tree. 

A hand, equipped with razor-sharp claws and blackened fingertips, dug into the softwood, a mask-covered face carefully peeking out soon after. Tooru could recognise that mask anywhere. Every student at Hogwarts had heard of it before and even seen it in pictures and books. 

_A Death Eater._

"Stay back!" 

Oikawa tried desperately, though it was he himself who took a step back into the dense Forest. He wanted to be nowhere near the horrifying creature. If anything, he wanted to be as far away from it as possible. 

"Don't come any closer!" 

A giggle, and then the creature emerged fully. "Oikawa-san," It whined, stepping out into one of the lighter rays from the shining moon. "Do you have to act so dramatic all of the time? How many times have we done this now? I would've thought you'd stop acting like... all of that." 

Tooru couldn't pretend any longer, and he let his fierce expression drop into a softer smile. "Always ruining my fun, aren't you, Tobio-chan?" He pouted, pushing his wand back into his cloak pocket without another thought. 

There was a brief parting of silence between them before the two teenagers were rushing forwards into each other's embraces. 

"I've missed you," Kageyama mumbled into Oikawa's shoulder, his claws having retracted into far softer and far more manicured nails as he gripped onto the (slightly) older boy. "Missed you a lot." 

Tooru smiled. "I've missed you too, sunshine." 

The young wizard pulled back slightly, gaze scanning over his partner. "Do you have to keep the mask on?" He questioned lightly as he continued, bringing his hand up so he could run his fingertips over the hardened material. 

It'd been a few months since Oikawa had properly seen Tobio's face, and he had truly missed it. He missed the deep, sapphire blue of Kageyama's endless, ocean-like eyes; he missed his soft, pink lips that seemed to be pulled into a permanent scowl; he missed being able to note each and every twitch that his expressions would give off. Tooru missed everything. 

"Mhm." Tobio sighed. "I can't risk anyone finding out my identity. Coming to see you is a risk in itself, Tooru." 

Oikawa nodded a little. That was true; they both knew it, unfortunately. "I know. It just... I wish it weren't like this. It's not fair." 

It wasn't fair that they were both on different sides of the war, it wasn't fair that Kageyama was stuck serving under the Dark Lord; it wasn't fair that they couldn't just run off together. None of it was fair, none of it at all. 

A sigh, and then Tobio shrugged. "I know. But- how about we think about that later? Come on; I found some wild berries while I was waiting for you! They're just down here; I think you'll really like them this time!" 

Neither wanted to remember the last time that Kageyama had picked wild berries for Oikawa. Neither wanted to remember how the student had been left vomiting and pale-faced for a good two hours before he was even mildly okay. Fun times, right? 

Tooru snorted. "These better be good, Tobio-chan. Or I'll have to turn you in, you know?" 

Behind the mask, Kageyama was beaming. "You wouldn't dare. You love me too much." 

Oikawa obediently followed his partner, gaze flashing with the utmost adoration. "Yeah, I guess I do."

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
